Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! is the third gameria in the Papa Louie series released in 2011. You can choose either Mitch or Maggie as your worker and make tacos for the people of Tacodale. Description Mama Mia! It's Papa's Taco Mia! So what happens when an Italian chef opens a successful Pizzeria and Burgeria? Build the biggest, wackiest Taqueria anyone has ever seen! After winning a taco eating contest, you're awarded the keys to Papa's Taco Mia! Good luck though, because all your favorite customers are back, and they brought friends. Unlock all sorts of ingredients and upgrade your shop for style and speed. Try to please those picky Closers, and mystify Jojo the food critic with your wild taco making skills! You can also earn up to 60 Badges while running Papa's Taco Mia, unlocked for a variety of achievements, including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each Station, serving certain customers, and more! Intro One day in Tacodale, Papa Louie opens his new taco shop and hosts a Taco Eating Contest. Mitch/Maggie camps out in front of the shop to be the first contestant. The other competitors are James and Kingsley. The contest starts and the three contestants must eat as many tacos as they can. In the later afternoon hours, James gets a stomach-ache while eating a taco and gives up. In the evening, as Kingsley tries to eat his next taco, he begins to sweat and surrenders also. This means that Mitch/Maggie wins the contest and the trophy and is unexpectingly given the shop by Papa Louie. Gameplay In this game the player makes tacos. You can unlock all the ingredients and upgrade your shop to increase style, speed, and scores. The player must be quick on serving those new, picky Closers (Robby, Akari, Allan, Quinn, Rico, Xandra and Jojo) and show them your wild taco making skills. You can also earn up to 60 Badges while playing the game, unlocked for a variety of achievements including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each station, serving certain customers, as well as many, many more. New Gameria Features New features that are introduced in this game, and will be used in future Gamerias, are: * This Gameria is the first to feature opening sequence hints. The customer cheering outside the shop will be the first customer, and the customer that pops out from the side of the building will be the second. * When ordering and presenting, the background shows the outside of the shop, revealing whether it is day, dusk, or night. * In-game badges that players can earn during gameplay, and also provide extra tips are introduced. * Closers and the Food Critic are introduced. * The customers chart is remade. * Pausing will show the player's day, rank, customer points, tips, and hats. * Hats are introduced. * Unlockable ingredients are introduced. * Customers with higher badges will now order faster. * Weekly Paydays are introduced. * Many of the customers get a makeover and/or new accessories. * The ability for players to save their progress in the game is now made available. Customers # Tohru (Tutorial) # Franco (Tutorial) # Taylor (Random) # Wally (Random) # Rita (Random) # Sue (Random) # Vicky (Time) # Greg (Time) # Bruna Romano (Time) # Timm (Time) # Lisa (Time) # Zoe (Day 2) # Big Pauly (Rank 2) # Peggy (Rank 4) # Nick (Rank 8) # Kingsley (Rank 10) # Georgito (Rank 12) # Cletus (Rank 15) # Mindy (Rank 16) # Sarge Fan! (Rank 17) # Olga (Rank 18) # Hugo (Rank 19) # Edna (Rank 20) # Matt (Rank 21) # Cecilia (Rank 22) # Little Edoardo (Rank 23) # Mary (Rank 24) # Gino Romano (Rank 25) # Kayla (Rank 26) # Mitch/Maggie (Rank 27) # Carlo Romano (Rank 28) # Penny (Rank 29) # Chuck (Rank 30) # Sasha (Rank 31) # Roy (Rank 32) # Marty (Rank 33) # Tony (Rank 34) # Doan (Rank 35) # Clover (Rank 36) # Alberto (Rank 37) # Mandi (Rank 38) # Connor (Rank 39) # Clair (Rank 40) # Cooper (Rank 41) # Prudence (Rank 42) # James (Rank 43) # Papa Louie (Unlocked when all Customers, Closers, and Food Critic have earned the Gold Customer '''Award) Closers * Robby (Day 2) * Akari (Day 3) * Allan (Day 4) * Quinn (Day 5) * Rico (Day 6) * Xandra (Day 7) * Jojo (Day 8) Customer Debuts '''Bold customers are closers. * Georgito * Nick * Zoe * Jojo * Quinn * Rico * Xandra Category:Templates Category:Locations Category:Papa's Taco Mia Deluxe Edition! Category:Tacodale Category:Gameria Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Games Category:Desktop Games Category:2011 Games